


A Young Girl's (Final) Fantasy

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Rat, Burmecian, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Footfucking, Furry, Grinding, Lesbian Lolicon, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Tail Sex, Tribadism, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, foot sex, horn sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eiko Carol's a growing girl, and she has some questions about her body. The answers she gets are better than anything she could have imagined.
Relationships: Eiko Carol/Freya Crescent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	A Young Girl's (Final) Fantasy

Eiko Carol sat in her room, waiting for her old friend Freya to show up. She'd sent the Burmecian warrior a letter a few days ago asking to see her, and gotten an answer, telling her that Freya would come at her earliest convenience. As it happened, a knock came from the door just as Eiko was thinking about it.

"Come in!" she called out. The door opened, and Freya walked in. Eiko ran up to her, and gave her a big hug. It had been a few years since the last time they had really seen each other, and now Eiko, who had grown to be extremely tall for her age, was just half a foot shorter than her. It was such a sharp contrast from when they had first met, and she had barely reached Freya's waist, that Freya seemed momentarily taken aback, before she returned the hug.

Eiko giggled at her friend's surprise; she really enjoyed just how much she had grown and changed these last few years, and Freya's surprise was a pleasant reminder of it. In addition to her height, Eiko had also grown out her hair a little, too; it now was much straighter, and went down exactly to her shoulders. Her summoner horn had also grown several inches, and was now a light combination of several pleasant, pale colors, like a gentle prism of pastels. Her body hadn't seemed to adjust itself to her growth spurt yet, so she was very thin, not balanced like she had been 6 years ago. Her face had thinned out, too, although just a little bit, losing a little bit of the natural pudgy pout in her cheeks to give her a more balanced expression.

Freya, on the other hand, hadn't really changed at all in the past few years. She was still tall, elegant, and beautiful, with a poise that conveyed the grace and strength of a perfect knight. The only real difference was that she, too, had let her hair grow longer, and now had a long, thick braid of white hair that gently swayed all the way down her back to the beginning of her tail.

"It's good to see you, too, Eiko," Freya replied, patting her on the top of the head. "You've grown so much!"

After a few moments, Eiko let go. "I'm really glad you came," she told her friend. For all her growth, Eiko's voice still had the same excited tone as when she was a child.

"In your letter, you said you needed to discuss something important, didn't you? Of course I came," Freya told her, giving her another affectionate pat. Eiko nodded, blushing. Freya could sense a bit of embarrassment in the girl. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No...not really. It's just..." She shifted her weight slightly. "So, a few nights ago, I was visiting Alexandria. I went to Dagger's room to ask her for something, and...I saw that she and Zidane were kissing. And I knew I shouldn't have, but I-I watched them, and...then he took off her shirt, and..." She trailed off, far too embarrassed to say any more.

Freya understood. "I see. Eiko, have you been taught about sex yet?" Freya asked. The young girl shook her head no.

"I've heard that it's a thing people do, but that's all I know. But, but when I saw the two of them...after I left, I noticed that my panties were kind of damp, and...and I had a funny feeling in my belly! I was too embarrassed to ask Dagger about it, but...you always seemed like someone that could be trusted with a secret," Eiko told her nervously. "So this is something to do with sex? Why did I feel that way? What happened to me? It feels like...like a growing up thing, but I don't know!"

Freya looked at the girl appraisingly. It was clear that she was really curious, but kind of afraid at the same time. "Eiko, why don't you sit down, and I'll explain everything I can," Freya told her gently.

As soon as she said that, Eiko let loose with a flood of questions. Freya answered all of them in the best way she could, telling Eiko how men and women have sex, the changes Eiko's body was going through (although she had to pass on a lot of those questions; puberty seemed to be a lot different for a Burmecian than it was for a Summoner), and how babies were made, all while trying to keep Eiko from getting embarrassed again by being reassuring and frank. Eiko started out hesitant, but was soon questioning her with the forward, precocious vigor that Freya best remembered her for.

After a while, however, Eiko asked her something that threw her.

"So do you do stuff like that with Sir Fratley, then?"

Freya looked away. "N-No, Eiko. I'm...no longer with him," she answered, a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, Freya," Eiko quickly apologized, looking stricken.

Freya smiled reassuringly, and laid a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "It's alright, Eiko. As much as I wanted to have a relationship with him, he just...wasn't the same man that I fell in love with. It wasn't his fault, of course...memories define us, so losing them all and having to make new ones meant he became a different person. Still, it was really hard not to resent him a little bit sometimes for it...he forgot me, and never remembered, even when he could remember other parts of himself," Freya told her.

It was obviously still a painful subject, so Eiko decided to try and change the subject. "Well, um...could you tell me more about s-sex?" she asked.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" Freya asked, glad to move on to something else, even though she had told Eiko pretty much all she could really think of about it that a twelve-year-old girl should need to know.

"Like, can it be different kinds of people? Like...I know Zidane and Dagger can because Genomes and Summoners are pretty much the same besides a tail and a horn, but what about a human and a Burmecian?" Eiko asked, interested.

"Oh...well...it's not common for people to love each other when they're different like that, but some people do it, yes. I don't know if it would work between a human and a Qu or Black Mage, so I guess it's on a case by case basis, but in your example, yes, humans and species like them can have sex with Burmecians and Cleyrans. There are some definite differences between us, but the genitals are pretty much the same," Freya explained. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Um...what about...what about two women? I heard Zidane say something once about how much he'd like to see Dagger and Beatrix do...do something, some time, and it sounded a lot like he was talking about something with sex. What did he mean? You only mentioned boys and girls before," she asked Freya.

"Er...well...some women do like other woman, sexually. More than they like men, I mean. Sometimes a woman _only_ likes other women, in fact, and, well..." She hadn't really been expecting an question like this.

 _Zidane, you pervert! Watch what you say!_ she thought to herself.

"Okay...then...Freya, could you...could you show me?" Eiko asked shyly, blushing. Freya looked at her, very surprised, and found that Eiko was staring at her intently, abashed but unafraid of her admission.

"Because I think...I think I might be one of those women that like only other women. And I'm a Summoner, which is like a human, and you did say that humans and Burmecians can have sex, and while I've been talking to you, I've been feeling kind of like I did when I saw Dagger and Zidane, kind of...aroused, like you told me about. And...and...and I've always thought you were one of the prettiest people I've ever seen! Ever since I came to this continent and saw Burmecians and Cleyrans, I've thought they were just as good looking as humans, just in a different way, and...and you're the most beautiful of them all!" she blurted out in a rush, blushing deeply and looking down.

Freya lifted her head gently and looked into her eyes for a few moments. The look in them told her that Eiko really wanted it.

"I'm...not sure if I should, Eiko. By Burmecian standards, you've already been an adult for over a year. But the laws for species like yours usually say that you have to be much older," Freya told her. Eiko shook her head.

"So? I don't care about that! I really want to! I've always been grown up for my age, haven't I?" Eiko asked. Freya couldn't argue with that. Ever since she'd first met her, Freya had thought Eiko was unusually mature for her age, if a bit bratty at times.

Freya looked at Eiko, unsure. She had never thought about a human sexually before, or a woman, for that matter. Humans and Summoners looked so different from her own people, with their flat faces, lack of tails and claws, small and soft hands and feet, and of course the lack of fur...

But then again, it wasn't a bad kind of different, was it? Freya didn't find it repulsive, or anything close. It must surely be so different to lie against a body that was just bare skin, soft from delicate flesh instead of luxurious fur. And those feet! Freya had only seen unshod human feet a couple times in her life, but she had been fascinated each time. Her own people had large, clawed bottom paws that almost seemed like talons sometimes, so the small, soft, curvy feet of humans were radically different and very interesting to her. And now that Eiko had brought it up, Freya began to wonder what it would be like, to feel fur-free skin, touch rounded feet, grab an ass without a tail, and kiss a flat little face...

"...Alright, Eiko. But this has to stay a secret," she told the young Summoner, who nodded in agreement.

Freya stood up and motioned for Eiko to do the same. As soon as she was up, Freya pulled her shirt off. Eiko immediately covered her chest with her arms. Freya gently pulled her arms away, revealing the small mounds of Eiko's budding breasts.

"There's no need to cover them," Freya told her with a smile.

"But they're so small!" Eiko complained. "Everyone else has real ones, but me!"

Freya chuckled as she removed her own shirt. "You're only twelve, Eiko. I'm sure they'll grow much bigger. And even if they don't, they'll still be very, very beautiful. Mine aren't large, either; in fact, they're almost as small as yours! And I still think they're pretty nice...don't you?" she told the young girl, pointing at her own chest, which was nearly flat, but had two small, pink nipples sticking out of the thin layer of fur that covered her entire body. Eiko stared at them, mesmerized by the first breasts ever bared to her...the first, and, she thought, surely the most beautiful.

"Is...is it alright if I...touch them?" Eiko asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Freya nodded. "Yes; in fact, I want you to, Eiko. I would like that very much."

Eiko reached out and placed her hand against Freya's chest. The softness of her fur was odd, but very pleasant. She rubbed her hand over the small, hard nub of her nipple. Freya moaned slightly at the feeling of Eiko's small hands wandering across her chest. After a few minutes, she pushed her away.

"Do you want me to touch yours, too?" she asked. Eiko nodded. She was feeling a bit more confident now.

Freya cupped one of Eiko's tiny little breasts in her hand, easily covering the entirety of it with the palm of her hand. It was barely more than a bump on her chest. She squeezed firmly, making Eiko moan softly. Eiko had touched her own breasts before, but the warmth and softness of the fur covering Freya's hand was so much better that there was simply no comparison!

Freya continued her ministrations for a little while, before she pulled her hand back. Eiko whimpered slightly, but before she could complain, Freya hooked her thumbs into Eiko's pants, and pulled them down. There was a large, moist spot in the middle of her underwear.

"Looks like you've gotten pretty excited," she murmured. Eiko looked down at herself. Freya had already explained to her that when women got aroused, they got wet to help with what came next, but she was still a little embarrassed by it, especially considering just how wet her panties were.

"Lie down," Freya told her. Eiko did as she was told, lying on her back.

Freya finished removing her pants, and then her underwear. Freya looked at Eiko's young quim. It had a few wispy blue hairs just starting to grow, matted against her skin from the moisture of her arousal. Freya had never been with a girl before, so she didn't know exactly what to do, but she had ideas from what she had heard people talk about, and from what she knew felt good for her. She leaned in so close that Eiko could feel Freya's hot breath blowing over her mound. Then she looked down, and saw the older woman lightly sniffing at her nether region, before running a single finger along her slit. The preteen had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from squealing; it felt so good!

Freya kept rubbing her finger up and down the length of Eiko's snatch for a while, enjoying the tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure that escaped Eiko's lips every now and then. After a few minutes, she removed her hand. Eiko sat up.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, sounding as desperate as she felt.

"I wanted to get a quick taste," Freya replied, as she licked her finger. Eiko's eyes went wide at the sight of her doing so.

"How can you do something like that? That's gross! I mean, look at where it came from!" Eiko gasped.

"No, Eiko, It's perfectly clean, and often very tasty, from what I've heard. I can tell you right now that yours definitely is," Freya explained as she leaned in. She flicked her tongue along Eiko's slit. Eiko let out a long, silent scream. The slightly rough texture of Freya's tongue sliding along her pussy was more than she could stand, and she came, falling back onto the bed, panting hard.

As Eiko lay recovering, breathing tiny little gasps and staring at the ceiling in a daze, Freya licked her lips clean, as well as Eiko's inner thighs - she was finding that she not only enjoyed girls, but that humans were a lot of fun in their own way! After all, lesbian Burmecians and Cleyrans licking each other's thighs, or anywhere else, had to run their tongue through a layer of fur. It was usually clean and soft, but still, the smooth skin of Eiko was a really nice alternative to that, and Freya loved its slightly salty taste. She also liked the fact that every time her tongue brushed over the sensitive flesh, Eiko's entire body would shake again.

After she had cleaned up every last drop of Eiko's girl cum, she stood up. "So, do you still think it was gross?" Freya asked, smug, knowing the answer already. Eiko shook her head slightly as she sat up.

"Uh-uh! And I want to try it now!" she said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to. This is about you learning about feeling good; you don't have to try anything for me that you don't feel comfortable with," Freya told her seriously, even though she was definitely more than ready for some attention herself.

"I want to! I really do. It seems like it should be gross, but if you say it's good, then I want to try it. And I want to know how to make other girls feel good back!"

That was good enough for Freya. She pulled off her pants and underwear both in one quick motion. Eiko crawled off the bed and got on her knees in front of Freya. She ran her hand over the smooth coat of fur that covered her lower half, until she found her opening. She hooked her thumbs into the sides, and pulled Freya's lower lips open. She then looked into Freya's opening. Despite the fur surrounding it, the skin was the same supple pink as her own.

Eiko hesitantly slipped her tongue in, unsure about the taste, but as soon as some of the rat woman's juices touched her tongue, Eiko knew that it was a flavor that she'd come to love pretty easily. It was slightly salty, with a hint of sweetness that wasn't quite like any flavor she'd ever tasted before. She ran her tongue from top to bottom, slipping it in very slightly and swirling the tip around.

Freya placed her hand on Eiko's head and began to guide her around to all the most sensitive spots, with both her hand and words, although it soon began to get hard to concentrate for Freya, because Eiko was a really good learner! Eiko lowered one of her hands down, and began to rub it along her own outer lips as fast she could. Moaning, Freya tilted her head back slightly, enjoying the feeling of Eiko�s small tongue rubbing all over her inner walls. After a while, she began to shake from the pleasure building in her, and high-pitched squeals started coming from her, amazing herself - Burmecians were known to let out little squeaks like their rodent ancestors when they were in the grip of the greatest of pleasures, but Freya had never personally had such a reaction!

Finally, as Eiko returned her tongue to Freya's clit, the older woman shrieked, "EIKO! YES! YYYYEEEEESSS!" as she came, doing her best to not pull Eiko's face deeper into her pussy or close her extremely powerful legs around Eiko's head.

As Freya came, Eiko kept licking, sucking some of the juices out of the fur from the surrounding area. This was intensely pleasurable, too, and Freya could not help but begin to cum again from it, moaning in almost painfully powerful pleasure. Freya finally had to push her little girl lover away.

"That's...that's more than enough! St-stop, stop Eiko, before I lose total control!" she told her, gasping. Eiko licked her lips.

"You were right about it tasting good," Eiko told her, licking some of her juice away from her fingers.

Once she was able to get a hold of herself again, Freya was ready for more. Once Burmecians got turned on, they needed several orgasms to calm down again. "Well, as good as all that was, there are still other things we can do, if you want to keep learning," Freya offered hopefully. Eiko nodded eagerly.

Freya had Eiko sit on the edge of the bed, while she got on all fours in front of her, facing away from her. She wrapped her tail around Eiko's ankle, and guided it toward her pussy. Eiko got the idea right away. She rubbed her foot along the opening, and the still damp fur tickled her foot slightly. Freya used her tail to pull it in. Eiko was amazed at the feeling of having her foot enter the other woman. It was soft and warm, and tight.

"Now...now move it around, please," Freya directed huskily. Eiko could tell she was having trouble forming words.

Eiko began to wriggle her toes around, and twisted her foot a bit. Freya moaned as she slid her tail up Eiko's leg, until she got to her pussy. She gently pushed the tip of her tail in and twisted it around. Eiko dug her nails into the sheets as Freya's tail moved around inside of her cunny. The skin was rough and covered in very fine hair that was coarser than what covered the rest of her body, and it felt _wonderful_. It took everything Eiko had to keep moving her foot around, because she was in so much pleasure that she thought she might pass out. Her first orgasm had redefined what it was to feel good for her, and now this was just as radically redefining how good an orgasm could feel!

Freya could tell that Eiko was on the edge, so she sped up her tail's flickering, and a few seconds later, Eiko came, pushing her foot in deeper out of reflex. Freya let out a long, low moan as she came as well.

Freya pulled her tail out of Eiko's pussy, and lifted it up to the girl's mouth. She happily took it, and licked away all of her cum. After it was clean, Freya took her foot and licked it clean, as well. The roughness of the Burmecian tongue going over every inch of her foot caused Eiko to have another small orgasm, but Freya didn't even notice the slight trickle of cum coming from Eiko's pussy, she was so focused on licking Eiko's foot. It was such a strange, soft, lovely thing; Freya couldn't lick and suck on it enough.

"That was amazing," Eiko said breathlessly when Freya finally let her foot go. She collapsed onto the ground, just lying and breathing heavily. "I'm so tired...does it always make you this tired?"

"When it's really good," Freya answered happily. Seeing that Eiko seemed too tired to keep going, she let her hand move downward so she could masturbate a few times and work out the rest of her arousal.

Eiko saw what was Freya was doing, and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Wait...you still aren't tired?"

Freya nodded to her as she slipped a finger into herself. "Yes, but don't worry about it, I'll take care of it myself. Burmecians take a little while to really get in the mood for sex, but once we do, we usually stay aroused longer than humans do, I've heard. And even if you were a Burmecian like me, you're still so young that you probably wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

As soon as Freya said that, she knew she had chosen the wrong words. A spark of defiance was now in Eiko's eyes. "I don't care what species I am or how young, I can keep up with anyone! I just need a minute or two off myself, that's all. I'm still ready to play with you in the meantime! Tell me something else girls can do together!"

Freya groaned inside but didn't say anything. Eiko was so stubborn and competitive. She just hoped the girl didn't seriously exhaust herself. "Well...come up on the bed, and I'll show you something I used to like to do to myself a very long time ago, back when I was younger and my hands were much smaller."

Eiko forced her tiredness away and sat on the bed in front of Freya. Freya took Eiko's hand in her own carefully. She kissed Eiko on the forehead, and then closed Eiko's hand into a fist. Then she lowered it down to her furry pussy. She gently had Eiko slip her fist into Freya, filling her very well. "Mmm, that feels so nice...your hands are still small enough to do it, and you don't have claws. This is called "fisting," I used to do it to myself, but lots of girls like having their lovers do it to them."

Eiko was amazed that her whole hand was actually in Freya. It was so warm in there, and Freya's moist inner walls were clamping down on her hand every direction. She began to push her hand in and out just a little, and Freya moaned. As Eiko experimented with pleasuring Freya a new way, Freya felt herself compelled to pleasure her friend; it just didn't feel right not to be using her hands somehow. But since Eiko was too tired to have any more fun herself, Freya didn't try anything major; instead she lowered her hands down to each of Eiko's feet at her sides and began to stroke and massage them. She was just enamored by human feet's size and shape and texture. And Eiko loved the feeling of Freya's hands and fingers, covered in soft, silky fur, massaging her feet this way!

Finally, Freya could feel herself getting close to another climax. As she began to squeeze her fingers in between Eiko's toes, she told the little girl to gently try to open her fist inside her. Eiko did, managing to slightly uncurl her fingers. The added pressure was what Freya needed to go over the edge, and she began to squeak orgasmically again at the feeling of Eiko's hand pushing against every side of her within. Her hands clenched in reflex, squeezing Eiko's feet within them, and Eiko gave a tiny groan as the feeling turned the slight arousal she had been starting to feel again from Freya's actions to being fully turned on.

Once Freya's orgasm stopped, Eiko took her hand out, and both girls leaned in to lick the juices off, and also to kiss each other. It was an awkward kiss, since Burmecians kissed much differently than humans due to their snouts, but it was nice anyway, and interesting for Freya.

Eiko sat back. "So...are you still up for more? Because that stuff you were doing with my feet got me ready for more!" she said eagerly.

Freya wondered if humans' feet were maybe a little erogenously naturally, or if Eiko just had extra sensitive ones. She'd never heard of such a thing, but she didn't know everything about humans, and Eiko was a Summoner anyway. Summoners might simply have sensually sensitive feet; since the world only had two left, it wouldn't be something most people would know.

"I'm ready, but I think it's only fair you get to have a round for yourself. Besides, I have a great idea for another way to feel good without having to push your body too much more," Freya said, thinking up a new plan.

Freya lay down on her back. She then had Eiko get up and straddle her stomach, facing away from Freya. "Girls sometimes like to rub their private parts against each other to feel good, both humans and Burmecians alike. But I have a feeling that this is going to feel better for a human like you with a Burmecian like me than for anyone else. Try it," Freya said.

Eiko pushed her crotch forward a little bit against Freya, and yelped at how good it felt. "Oh! Oh! That's amazing! It's so...it feels so good!"

Freya smiled. She had had a feeling it would! Burmecians wouldn't notice the feeling as much with all their fur, and humans wouldn't know the feeling because they didn't have any fur...but Eiko was getting a whole different experience with her hairless, bare pussy being dragged against Freya's soft, luscious fur!

Eiko began to grind herself against Freya relentlessly, letting out little yelps of excitement as she pleasured herself. Freya decided to make it even better, and reached her hands over to Eiko's feet again, and began to play with them the way she had before. She also turned her head down to one and stuck her tongue out. The way Eiko was positioned, her feet were going straight back from her so they were pretty much on each side of Freya's face, so Freya could lick each of them back and forth, and reach almost every part. What was already a whole new kind of pleasure for Eiko got even better.

Eiko was beginning to make little squeals and keening noises, and Freya could tell she was closing in on another orgasm. She decided to add just a bit more to it, and brought up her tail. She used it to begin very, very lightly slapping Eiko's tiny nipples, giving her just a tiny sting with each tiny whip that, when combined with all the rest of the feelings she was getting, turned into an intense pleasure. After a minute or so of this, Eiko screamed and came, her juices oozing down from her snatch into Freya's fur.

Eiko collapsed forward, almost sobbing from lack of breath, intense pleasure, and exhaustion. Freya didn't want to push the girl any more, and she was almost done herself, so she began to finger herself for one last cum. But after a half minute or so, Eiko's eyes opened, and she saw what Freya was doing. She frowned.

"No way, stop that," she said, although she was clearly tired. She sat up. "I can take more! Just one more, I'm sure. I want us both to finish off together!"

Freya knew there was no point in arguing. "If you insist, Eiko. I'll teach you one more thing, something that only you can do."

Eiko looked surprised. "Really? Just me?" she asked. It was hard to imagine that there was something sexual that only she could do when she was only twelve and just learning about the subject.

Freya nodded, and reached up to Eiko's forehead. She gripped Eiko's Summoner Horn and tapped it with her claws. "You're the only person in the world with a Summoner Horn like this...and it looks just about the perfect size."

Eiko realized what Freya was saying. "But it's really hard...are you sure it would be okay?" she asked, worrying about hurting Freya.

Freya nodded. "Definitely. A lot of women have toys that are shaped like boys' penises they use to make themselves feel good, and most of those are made of hard materials, too. Now, while you learn how to use your special gift, let's make this last part special. What would you like me to do to you the most?"

Eiko thought for a second. "Everything's been so incredible, Freya...but I think the best feeling you gave me was with your tail. Could you do that to me again?"

"Of course!"

Freya sat up and at the side of the bed again. Eiko got down on the floor, on her hands and knees. Before they got started, though, Eiko had one more request. "Freya, you know what you were telling me before, about virginity? And how girls have guys take it? Do you think...do you think you could take mine?"

Freya was touched. She had gotten to be Eiko's first sex teacher, first kiss, first lover, and now the girl wanted Freya to be the one to take her virginity. "Of course, Eiko, I'd be honored. But are you sure? It will likely hurt, and you're already tired and going to be sore."

Eiko nodded. "Yes! I can't think of anyone I'd rather have take it than the most beautiful woman I know!"

Freya was touched and flattered. She nodded okay, and brought her tail up to Eiko's soaked pussy. She slowly wormed it into her, and Eiko shuddered. Eiko then moved her head forward a bit, and slowly inserted her horn into Freya, who helped by spreading her pussy lips with her fingers. Eiko was very careful, since even though her horn wasn't sharp now, she still didn't want to hurt Freya with it. She began to move forward and back a bit, getting into a rhythm, and Freya moaned happily at the feeling of the object inside her. She began to pump her tail in and out at the same pace, so that with every movement they made, either Freya or Eiko was being filled and pleasured. This went on for several minutes, gaining speed, until finally Eiko was thrusting back and forth rapidly, while Freya's tail was pushing in and out almost three times a second. Both girls were screaming and moaning from the pleasure.

Finally, Freya saw Eiko tense up and begin to cum, and thrust her tail in deeper than ever, breaking Eiko's hymen. She twisted her clawed feet up so that her top toe claws each lightly scratched Eiko's nipples, and Eiko was so lost in the pleasure of being filled and having her nipples stimulated like that that the pain of losing her virginity was washed away by the pleasure. Freya began cumming a split second later, groaning in bliss. Her juices trickled down Eiko's horn, making tiny rivers of girl juice run down Eiko's face, just as Eiko's own pleasure was dripping down Freya's tail.

Finally finished, both girls managed to pull each other up onto the bed, and they collapsed into sleep, too tired to even lick each other clean.

9 9 9

"That was way better than any other answer you could have ever given me!" Eiko laughed happily, lying back. She and Freya had just woken up together, after a little while of rest.

"Well, words can never fully explain this sort of thing," Freya replied, lying next to her.

"I'm gonna need a bath," Eiko said, giggling as she felt how sticky her hands, horn, face, foot, and cunny were.

"You can say that again," Freya agreed. Several patches of her fur were stuck together. That was one bad thing about being a Burmecian instead of a human, she guessed.

"It's kind of too bad, though," Eiko lamented with a grin. "I kind of like how we smell right now!"

Freya laughed. "You're definitely cut out for this."

"Say, can...can we do this again some time?" Eiko asked shyly as she sat up and got off the bed.

Freya nodded, giving her a loving smile. "Sure." She would leave it up to Eiko what the girl wanted from this, but...Freya was very willing to pursue this as far as the little girl would like. She even found herself wondering, giddily, whether perhaps this could become something deeper, permanent. Eiko was a sweet, courageous, wonderful girl, and growing into an arrestingly attractive young woman. Freya could very easily picture herself falling in love with her...

"Great!" Eiko cheered. Then she winced. "Only...let's not for a little while, okay?"

"Oh? Why not?" Freya asked. The answer came to her as she watched Eiko slowly turn and gingerly make her way to the bathroom. "Oh."

The princess of Lindblum was going to be walking funny for a day or two! 


End file.
